The Kiss
by girly4567
Summary: Sam walks in on Freddie and things start to unravel for the duo. Please read and review. Seddie story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly

Sam's POV

Carly and I were sitting on her sofa watching girly cow when I noticed the nub wasn't here.

"Hey Carls where is fredork?" I could see the look of annoyance in her face because of the nickname I gave him. She has been doing that a lot lately like where ever I call Freddie a name she gets upset.

"Ummm I think he's at his house." I was so bored when the dork wasn't around. It felt like a part of me was missing. I know what you are thinking Sam Puckett missing Freddie, well get used to it because after our first kiss I felt something and slowly started to fall in love with him. That was over two years ago. Two years is a long time for somebody to grow and let's face it puberty has very nice to Fredward. The girls at school have really taking a liking to his new body and fall all over him, but he's such a dork that he doesn't even notice.

"Sam can you go get him and see what's up with him?" I can't have Carly knowing that I love him.

"Go now"

"Yes mother" she was always more of a mother to me than my actual one who probably doesn't even know where I'm at. I walked over to the other apartment and knocked but nobody answered so being the Puckett that I am I picked the lock with my trusty bobby pin.

"Freddork" I called out but nobody answered. I was starting to get aggravated so I barged into his room and saw him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Holy chizz the boy was fine.

"God Sam haven't you ever heard of knocking!" he shouted at me but I was too busy focusing on his chiseled six pack. He realized that I was staring at him.

"Like what you see Puckett?" I could tell he was joking but I nodded my head anyway.

"C-C-Carly wanted to know what was taking you so long but I'm going to go now" I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pinned me against his wall.

"L-L-Let me go" God what was with me and the stuttering. It's like when I look into his chocolate eyes my brain can't work anymore. He brought his face closer to mine and I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"You know Sam I noticed you have filled out very nicely these past years" when did the dork get so confident. Before I could respond I felt his warm breath on my neck and then I felt his soft lips trail kisses up my neck. Then he lips found their way to mine and I responded almost immediately. This kiss was better than our first and had more passion in it. Things started to get very hot when his tongue asked for entrance and I allowed. He started to unbutton my shirt when I realized that this was just physical to him and I couldn't deal with heart break so I pulled apart and ran home.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Icarly

**Sorry for taking so long to update but enjoy this chapter. **

I could hear Freddie calling my name as I ran but ignored him. When I made it home I ran straight to my room and called the first person I could think of. I called my sister Melanie. Sure we didn't get along but when it came down o it she knew me better than anyone. After a few rings she picked up the phone. "Sam is that really you?" "Yes Mel it's me," "Not to be rude but why are you calling me. Because I thought you hated me?" I was at a lost for words. Everything hit me and I realized how bad I treated my on sister who was always there for me when I needed her. "Yes Mel it's me and I need you advice or your help really with a boy problem." "Sure what's the matter?" "Well I went over to the nub's house because Carly asked me to and when I got there I saw him in nothing but a towel. Then I made an ass of my self by stuttering I front of him. So then when I start to leave he kisses me and not like the last time. This time he started to unbutton my shirt when I pulled away because it was just physical to him." That felt so good to get off my chest. "Wow!" "Is that all you can say because I could have come up with that by myself." I mean really I could have said that without even having to call her. "Come on Sam you just told me that you hooked up with Freddie, the kid you are supposed to hate, and now you get upset because I was in shock." I swear that girl may be prissy but she has the temper of a Puckett. "Okay Sam I need to ask you one question so I can see how I can help you." "Okay shoots." "Is it possible that you have any feelings for Freddie?" I could lie to her and then get nowhere or I could tell her the truth. "Ummm yes but you can't tell any one because I swear Mel if you open your mouth I will tell uncle Carmine and you know I'm his favorite." It was a little harsh but necessary. "Okay calm down but I have a plan to help you figure out if this is more than just physical to him." "Okay spill" I'm kind of excited to see what her little brain is up to. "Well ill come home this weekend and dress up as you." "Now how in the hell is that supposed to help me to see if Freddie likes me for me?" "Okay stay with me here. I act just like Carly and all of the other girls he has dated. **[A/N: Freddie is over Carly and has dated several other girls].** Also I would come to school dressed in some sexy outfits that are school appropriate. Then we will see what Freddie's reaction is. "That's a great plan Mel but how are you going to miss a week of school and how am I going to miss a week of school?" "Well my school is out because of some facility stuff some I'm off for a week and you won't have to miss school. All you need is a brown wig, some color contacts and some new clothes." This plan could go both ways and I could end up heart broken. I don't think I could handle going through this again. "So what do you say are you in?" "Yeas I'm in and thank Mel I really appreciate what you are doing for me." "You're welcome but I have to go pack so that I can be home for this weekend and ill call you when my plan arrives. I went a showered and straight to bed because all this drama has made me sleepy.

When I woke up I checked my phone and I noticed that I have ten missed calls. Eight from Carly and two from Freddie. I also had five voice mails. Three from Carly and two from Freddie. I might as well listen to them because I nothing better to do until Mel gets home. "Hey Sam this is Carly are you okay because you never came back from Freddie's apartment? Give me a call as soon as possible." "Hey Sam it's me Carly again. Seriously what happened Freddie's because it must have really upset you and I know I can help because I'm your best freiend. Call me." "Hey Sam its me Carly if you don't call me back then I'm not going to buy you any more ham when you come over. Okay so maybe I will but call because I'm really worried about you. Call me." Maybe I should call her but I need to keep checking my phone first. "H-h-hey Sam its me Freddie and I was wondering why you left because you seemed really into the kiss. If I did anything wrong I'm sorry call me" I still can't face him just yet. "Hey its me again umm I brought you some ham please come over and talk to me." It looks like I have some text messages

**From: Carly**

**To: Sam**

**Sam please respond to me I'm going crazy over here.**

**From: Carly**

**To: Sam**

**Sam I have a big honey glazed ham with your name on it if you just pick up the phone and answer me. **

**From: Carly**

**To: Sam**

**Samantha Joy Puckett answer the phone right now please!**

**From: Carly**

**To: Sam**

**Fine I can take a hint and know when I'm being ignored**

**From: Nubby **

**To: Sam**

**Heyy I'm sorry if I hurt you but please answer me **

**From: Mel**

**To: Sam**

**Hey Sam my flight lands tomorrow at eight in the morning so be there to pick me up.**

Well I guess I should clean up Melanie's room since I threw all my junk in there. I got up and got dressed and when I headed down stairs I saw a note tapped to the fridge from my mother. If she even qualifies as that.

_Dear Sammy,_

_I decided to go to Vegas with my boyfriend Landon, the one with a lot of money; we will be gone for about a week. I left you some money for food and try not to get in trouble while I'm gone _

_Peace out Pam_

Well at least I don't have to deal that nut job for at least a week. I went up stairs to go clean Melanie's room. I opened the door and I noticed how bad I trashed the room since she left. By the time I finished cleaning it was almost lunch time and I was hungry. I decided to go do some grocery shopping some that we could have some food in this house for once.

When Iarrived at the store I saw none other than crazy herself. I hoped she didn't spot me because I know she always goes food shopping with Freddie. According to her Freddie bear can't be home by himself because some one might steal him. I quickly walked past her and ran into the store when I bumped into someone. I looked up and my eyes met the same brown ones that got me into this mess I was in. "Sam oh my God you are alive." He pulled me into a huge bear hug and I couldn't breathe after a certain point. "Freddork let go I cant breathe" "Oh sorry but why have you been ignoring me and Carly? Is it because I kissed you because if it is then lets forget about it and pretend it never happened." I never expected that to hurt as much as it did. He must have noticed because he started to stumble with his words. "Not it was an memorable kiss because it was. It's just that umm you seemed to not want to talk about it." I put my hand in front of his face to signal him to stop. "How about you just forget whatever happened between us and leave me alone plus I have other things to do." I was on the verge of tears and I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "Sam I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "Look Freddie I have stuff to do so please just leave me alone." He bother to stop me when I ran to my car and let the store parking lot. Mel is just going to have to get us some food when she comes home.

When I got home I decided to call Carly because we haven't talked in about to days and she seemed a little worried on the phone. She picked up on the third ring. "Sam oh my God what's the matter and why haven't you called me or answered any of my texts I was so worried about you." "Carly calm down. First I was tired after leaving the Nub's place so I came home and crashes. I have been home since yesterday and I'm probably going to stay home tomorrow then ill see at school Monday okay?" "Okay Sam I would stay and chat but I have to go with Spencer to the junk yard. Talk to you later." After she hung up the phone I went to get my guitar. Only a few people know that I can sing and play. I wrote a song when I first started to have feelings for Freddie and it just seems to fit so perfectly now.

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

You joke, they laugh  
Till the show is over  
Then you fall so hard

If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
{ From: . }  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

[A/N: this is homeless heart by Jeannette McCurdy]

When I finished the only thing I could do was sleep and that's what I did.

The sound of my alarm woke me up and then I remembered that I had to go and I pick up Melanie from the airport. When I finished getting dressed and eating some bacon I went to go get Mel. The airport is only like twenty minutes away so it didn't take me long to get there. When I finally reached her gate I spotted her instantly. I ran towards her and embraced her I a hug. "Hey Mel I've missed you so much." "I've missed you too but when have go to the mall to get things for this week. I was about to start whining like a little kid when her motherly side kicked in. "there will be no whining young lady now lets go." She could be so bossy when she wanted to. "Mom won't be home because she and her boyfriend went to Vegas for God knows what." "That's okay but let's get going.

When we finally finished shopping I felt so much better about the plan. Melanie even got Principal Franklin in on it so that I could temporally enroll under a different name. That way it wouldn't be like me missing any school. I kind of like my new hair color and my new set if eyes but the clothes I could do with out. "Hey go to sleep because we have a big day a head of us tomorrow." Some times I swear she acts like she Two years older than me not two minutes.

**So let me know what you think of this chapter. If you don't like it I will try and do better the next chapter. I worked really hard on this. Oh and if you have any questions or you are confused review and I will reply as quickly as possible. Let me know if you hated this chapter. I like all reviews. Just try not to be really mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Sam might be a little occ. Also I just couldn't figure out what to change her name to so I decided to go with Charlie because that seems like something that isn't so girlie. I wanted to keep this chapter in Sam's pov but I decided that there will be a little bit of Freddie's pov so you can really see how he feels about Sam. Also they are like junior in this story so I'm not a junior so I don't know what type of class to put them in so I made them up. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly**

"Wake up sleepy head." Grrr why does she have to wake me up so friggin early.

"Melanie you have five minutes to leave me alone before I slap you into next week."

"Okay it's obvious that you don't want to find out how Freddie really feels about you then." She has been hanging out with me a little too long because I think I'm starting to rub off on her.

After that I got up and decided to get dressed. Only Mel had to dress me so that I don't make the mistake and like my old self. When she finally finished with me I was dressed me I couldn't even recognize myself. I was dressed in some dark skinny jeans with a nice grey and white stripped tank top. Then she put a green jacket with some grey hills and a hat. At first I though she was a sack of crazy bread but the girl is great dressing people. Thing that surprised me the most was how well I looked with red hair and hazel eyes.

"Melanie I look amazing how did you do this?"

"Sam its still you I just took some to get you ready and with a little help from make up you look flawless. Now go eat some ham that I brought for you down stairs while I get myself ready."

"Okay."

When she said ham I ran downstairs as fast as I could. While I was stuffing my face with ham I noticed that it had already been twenty minutes and Melanie has yet to come from upstairs. I mean I know that the girl likes to look good but there is no need for her to take all this time to get ready. While I was rambling in my head I failed to notice that she had just come downstairs.

"Well what do you think?" she looked amazing. I can't wait for the plan to start5.

"Melanie you look great."

"I know right."

She was dressed wearing black leggings with a teal loose oversized tee that look great with her high curly pony tail. Then she wore a long golden chain and a black jacket with some bracelets. To top it all off she wore some black open toe shoes.

"Hey I think we should go before we're late for school." Just when I thought she being better she goes and says something about school.

"Fine but you have to drop me off a block away so that no one will see together. Oh and one last thing spray some perfume on so that you can attract some cute guys if Freddie doesn't work out."

"Melanie."

"Sorry no need to be so touchy. Gosh it was only a joke."

The ride to school was really quiet because I was focused on the plan the whole time. I wonder how well we will be able to pull this off. I mean the last time I tried to change I ended up beating up that creepy senior Jacquelyn. That was about three days and I snapped.

"Hey Sam this is where u get out and your name is Charlie Tuner and you just moved here from los angles and you can make the rest of your story from there. Remember try to keep low key and try not to hurt somebody for a week."

"Okay good luck Melanie."

I watched as she rode off and began to walk. The walk wasn't so bad it's just that I don't like walking period. When I finally arrived to school I had to go straight to Ted's office to get my new schedule. When I got the office that lazy sectary Caroline acted like she didn't even notice me. So I cleared my throat. She still didn't notice and this is really ticking me off. Stay cool Sam just calm down and introduce yourself.

"Hello my name is Charlie and I'm looking for Principal Franklin."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even notice you." Sure you didn't you lazy bum.

"Just go straight down the hall and make a left and you should be right there."

"Thank you very muck."

I finally made it to Ted's office and just walked right in because I 'm here almost everyday of my life so I feel like I have that right.

"Ummm excuse me miss but you cant just walk into someone's office without knocking."Melanie must have really done a good job.

"Ted I'm almost offended that you didn't notice me." I took him a while before he realized that it was me because I'm the only one that calls him Ted.

"Sam is that you."

"The one and only."

"On my I didn't even recognize you until you called me ted but I suppose you are here about your schedule."

"Yes sir I am."

"Okay well your sister talked to me and I put you in all of Freddie's classes like you wanted."

"What are you talking about I told her to put me in all of her classes so that we wont have to separate." That sneaky little bitch. I was right she has been around me to long.

"I'm really sorry Sam but its too late to change."

"Fine whatever I have to go find my locker and all that other chizz."

"Okay your new locker is number 743."

"Thanks Ted."

As I was walking toward my locker I didn't notice that someone was right in front off me until I bumped into him and by the time I realized who it was I couldn't run.

**[A/N: this starts Freddie's pov]**

"I'm so sorry I really didn't see you there." I didn't get a good chance to look at her face until I finished picking up her books. I never realized how pretty she was but there was something familiar about her.

"Ummm I don't think we have ever met. My name is Freddie." I stuck my hand for her to shake it and she seemed to hesitate at first by shook it an introduced herself anyway.

"Hi my name is Charlie and we have probably never met because this is my first day at Ridgeway." Oh that explains it.

"If you want I can show you around." Please say yes.

"Umm not thanks I have to get to class but thanks anyway frank." Ouch she couldn't even remember my name.

"Its Freddie and see you around."

My confidence has been crushed back to back in the course of a week. First Sam and now Charlie. I as walking to met Carly when I noticed some girl with blonde hair. She really good from the back. I can only imagine the front.

"Hey Carls and who is your friend." When the girl with blonde hair turned around I realized who it was.

"Ummm Freddie its me Sam." Wait did she just call me Freddie. Just when I was about to say something Carly beat ne to the Punch.

"Sam are you okay. First you come to school dressed like that and then you call him Freddie."

'Carly I'm fine plus obviously I look the way I always do right Freddie?" now why would she put me on the spot. If I say she looks beautiful she is gong to kill me then feed my body to the sharks. If I say no then she is still going to feed my body to the sharks. Unless this is some sort of game she is playing with me to get back at me for this weekend when I said I didn't like our kiss.

"I didn't even notice you looked different." Ha take that Sam. One for Freddie zero for Sam.

"Hey Carly I have to go to the bathroom ill see you guys later." I couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on her face."

After she walked away Carly looked like she was trying to say something but decided against it. I wonder what it is but it couldn't be that important if she didn't say it.

"Hey Carly have you met the new girl Charlie."

"Umm I don't think so why?"

"Well for one thing she is so beautiful but something about her seemed so familiar but I couldn't put my finger in it."

"Oh well I could get a chance to see her at lunch but I have to go see you later Freddie."

Before she left she touched my shoulder but not in a friendly way. It was more of a flirty way, but maybe I'm being paranoid because of this morning. Oh well I better get to class.

When I got to my AP chemistry class I saw Charlie sitting at my table. I felt my heart quicken from just looking at her. I tried to be cool and walk towards the lab table slow but that failed miserably when I tripped over someone's school bag. I looked up when I heard her giggle and it was like music to my ears. Once again even her laugh sounded familiar. Maybe I losing my mind. Just as I was about to start a conversation with her our teacher came in and class started. The class seemed to pass pretty fast but I couldn't help but try and figure out what it was. When I bell rang I started to talk to her but she walked away when I looked up. So I didn't the only thing I could do which was go after her and talk to her.

"Hey Charlie wait up."

"Oh hey Freddork."

**[A/N: so I was going to leave a bi cliff hanger but I decided to be nice plus I am just on a role with the righting so enjoy the rest of this chapter****]**

**[Sam's Pov]**

Oh my God I cant believe I just called him that.

"What did you just call me?" he didn't seem upset but just curious.

"Ummm I am a big Icarly fan and I noticed that Sam calls you that so I though it was like a nickname or something." I hope he believes this or the plan is ruined.

"Oh that's just Sam being Sam and not to be rude I only let her call me that so can we keep it that way."

"Sure" so he likes it when I call him names and the big baby always whines about me calling him those names.

"Hey what class do you have next?"

"Here is my schedule."

"Well how about that you have all the same classes as I do so how about you take me up on that offer to be your personal tour guide." Oh my gosh is he trying to flirt with me? I want to make him squirm.

"Are you tiring to flirt with me?" I love making that boy squirm.

"Well umm you see you looked really pretty and I thought maybe that you would like me since we haven't known each other. So then I thought that you wouldn't notice my flirting and now I rambling like an idiot."

So he maybe he was just attracted to me and doesn't have any feelings for me but I cant let him notice that I'm hurt by this.

"Hey its okay but we really have to get to class."

"Ummm before we go would you like to go out with me?"

Okay I could reject him and break his little nerd heart or pretend to be somebody else and still get to be with him even if I'm not myself. I mean some of him is better than none of him.

"I like that but when and where would you like to go?"

"How about tomorrow night we go to the cheeses cake ware house for seven?"

"Sure."

The rest of the day the little nub couldn't stop smiling like an idiot all day. When it was time for lunch I remembered that I didn't have any friends to go eat with. So I went in the corner by myself. When I looked up from my plate there was Freddie sitting across from me.

"Okay so I agreed to go out on a date with you. I at least need to know some more about you. So tell me about yourself."

"Well there isn't much to tell besides that fact that I do Icarly with my two best friends Carly and Sam."

He has this weird look on his face when he said my name.

"Oh so do you and Carly have something going on. Also what is your deal with Sam?"

"Oh Carly and I have nothing going on. We are just two friends who live across each other. Don't even get me started on the blonde headed demon."

"Well there has to be something going on because brunette over there is giving me the stink eye and Blondie is giving you flirty looks."

I cant believe Carly of all people is giving me the stink eye. The only time she does that is when she does that s when she has a crush on a guy. Oh my gosh how could I not see the signs.

"Umm Freddie I have to go but I will see you in class."

"Okay see you later."

The first thing I had to do was see how Carly really feels about Freddie before I get my heart broken and loose a really good friendship.

**Okay tell me what you think about this chapter. There will be a lot more povs next chapter. How do you think Carly feels about Freddie and should I stop this story all together? I am thinking about stopping my other story because it is getting no reviews. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I hate to sound like a whinny baby but I don't get at least seven review I will just stop writing all together because it seems like no one is really into my writing. If you have any questions review and I will answer. Oh and if you were wondering where I got the name Charlie its because when I have kids I want to name one of my daughters Charlie. REVIEW!**

.com/tag/fall+trends+2010 Sam's outfit

.net/shopping/5-cute-tops Melanie's outfit


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to say thanks for all the reviews. They made me really happy. Ok realized that most of my stories move really fast instead of taking my time. If you don't like the pace just let me know and I will try and slow it down a bit. This was my hardest chapter to write simply because I switch from so many points of views. I am going to start off with Melanie's pov Okay now I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly**

I was sitting at the table thinking about today. First I tried to be nice to Freddie and all he does is basically that he doesn't like the way I dress. Then all the other boys kept hitting on me with cheesy pick up lines. This one guy named Jonah I think it was kept saying something about he chose the wrong one and it sorry. Then all my teachers were surprised that I knew all the answers. This surprised me because even though Sam is lazy she is just as smart as me, but she didn't want to leave her friends and go to a boarding school where she would have to conform. After all of that when it was time for lunch I noticed that Carly wouldn't even talk to me and that Freddie was sitting with redhead who I couldn't make out because she was to far away. Naturally being Sam's sister I started to make cute faces at Freddie so this random girl doesn't steal him away. When the girl stated to leave I received a text from Sam saying that we need to talk and to meet her by the library.

"Hey Carly I need to go and do something before class are you doing to be alright here by yourself?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Ummm excuse me is there a problem."

"No not at all, but don't you have somewhere to be."

Wow somebody is moody. I didn't respond all I just walked away. By the time I got to the library Sam was already there a pacing like she had something really important on her mind.

"Hey Sam is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just that I think Carly might have a crush on Freddie and I don't want to lose our friendship over something stupid like a boy again."

"Well I don't know how to say this, but you have bigger problems."

"How?"

"Today at lunch I saw Freddie sitting with some redhead. He was flirting with her and everything. Then she was just sitting there like she was trying to figure him out."

When I finished describing this to Sam she was in a fit of giggles and I was just plain confused.

"What is so funny?"

"Melanie that was me sitting with Freddie. I was pretending to et to know him better because he asked me out on a date for tomorrow."

"Wait you have a date with him already and you couldn't get a date with him as yourself?"

The she turned serious and I knew that my sister was really in love with this boy."

"Well having some of him is better than none."

"Sam you don't have to pretend to be somebody else to get Freddie to like you."

"Yeah that is for you to say when you have boys falling over you left and right."

Wow I never realized how she felt about herself. I don't think she gets the fact that we are twins so if they fall all over me then they could fall over her.

"Samantha Joy Puckett look at me right now. We are twins, so you are just as pretty as me if not prettier. You have such a fiery personality that any gut would be lucky to have you. Plus Freddie is just one guy and if this doesn't work out you can always find someone else."  
"Mel that is easier when you are not completely in love with someone."

"I guess you're right. Now back to Carly and this date of yours. How do you know she likes him?"

"Okay whenever Carly likes a guy and he isn't interested she usually gives the girl the stink eye because they beat her."

"So you think that Carly gave you the stink eye while you were talking to Freddie?"

"No, I know she gave me the stink eye and I want you to do research for me."

"Okay I am going to her apartment today after school so I will ask her. We will talk about your date tonight, but we have to get to class. I will see you later at home."

"Okay bye Melanie."

By the time we finished talking I had about five minutes before class would start so I needed to get my books. When I saw Freddie start to walk towards me. I tried to put on a happy face, but he really hurt my feelings this morning. I mean I know he and Sam don't get along, but he could give her or me a compliment ever now and then.

"Hey Freddie."

"Would you stop doing that and why are you dressed at school like that."

I was at a loss for words.

"You know what Sam I don't have time for your little games I have a class to get to."

When he walked away I started to cry. How could Sam love a jerk like that? All I did was say hey and he went off on me. I rushed to the bathroom to fix my make-up. I'm not even Sam and it still hurt to be talked to like that. It looks like I am gong to have to step up my game and dress even cutesier and become a nicer person. When the bell rung I realized I was going to be late so I left and went to the only class I have with Carly.

**[Carly's POV]**

When Sam left me at lunch I noticed that the redhead was also gone. So I tried to make my official move with Freddie. Though when I got to his table he said he was busy and walked away. I tried not to cry, but it was useless. I finally noticed that I liked Freddie for who he was and not just because he saved my life. I can't believe he moved on. It hurts so badly because I don't just like him, I love him. As I was waiting for time to pass I noticed different things about Sam. She comes to school locking really cute, she has on make-up and she is being nicer to Freddie. I wonder what that could mean. Oh well I guess I could ask in civics. I went talk to so random people until the bell rang. When it was time to go to class I saw that Sam wasn't there, so I figured that she just skipped. Then she walked through the door and I was in shock because she hates this class and never comes.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?"

"Going to class. Where else would I be?"

"Never mind so what's up?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What do you me?"

Right when she was about to explain our teacher walked in and started to teach. I get why Sam hates this class because it is so boring. I normally just sit there a doodle in my notebook. Today I drew Freddie's name with a bog heart around it then I put little hearts around that. I was so hopelessly in love with Freddie. When class ended I Sam looked over my shoulder and saw my drawing. I guess I couldn't keep it a secret from her any longer.

"Okay so now that you saw the drawing you know that I like Freddie, well it's more like love him."

"Okay so what are you going to do about it?"

"There is nothing that I can do because I was him sitting with some random redhead at lunch today."

"I am so sorry Carly but he is a nub anyway."

I can't stand the way she just talks about him and always get his attention. I would kill for any attention from him.

"Hey I have to go see you later Sam."

"Hey am I still coming to your place after school?"

"Sure and you can help me how to get Freddie back from that girl."

**[Freddie's POV]**

After my run in with Sam I couldn't get her out of my head. She is driving me crazy. I mean she comes to school looking amazing. Then she is nice to me and she smells like cotton candy. This happens to be my favorite candy in the whole world. I hate to say it but I miss the meat loving demon that used to hit me for no apparent reason. Even she isn't bothering me she is still bothering me. Another thing that is confusing is the whole Charlie thing. I mean she looks beautiful, but also familiar and I can't put my finger on it. Her laugh reminds me of somebody's that I can't remember. To top it all off she is smart. I mean she knew all the answers in all our classes. One thing that I couldn't help my self do was compare her to Sam. I like her color eyes, but I could help wish that they were the color of the ocean. Her hair is a good color, but I kept wishing that they were golden like the sun. I was so lost in thought about Sam that I hadn't noticed the bell signaling us to go.

"Hey Freddie its time for us to go. School is over."

"Thanks Charlie. See you later."

Her voice even sounded familiar. All of this madness was driving me crazy.

"Hey Charlie would you like to come over to my place and study?"

"Sure let me tell my mother that I will be late."

I wonder if this makes this our first date instead of tomorrow.

"No this doesn't make this our first date."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"You make a cute thinking face and I just guessed."

"Well let's go and we can walk there because it's not that far."

"Okay that's fine with me."

**[Sam's POV]**

I knew Freddie better than I knew Carly, so that's how I could tell what he was thinking. Whenever he is thinking about something important he bits his lip and scrunches his eye brows together. It is the cutest little face ever. I think he is t honky person that could pull that look off. So now Freddork and I are on our way to the Bushwell. Even though I love him I still miss the random arguments and hitting him so that I can get a reaction out of him. I want to do all theses things but I can't because he doesn't like me when I act that way. When we finally got to the Bushwell Melanie and Carly had also come there the same time as us. This could get awkward real fast.

"Hey Carly and demon this is new friend Charlie."

"Hey my name is Carly."

Even though Freddie called Mel the demon I could hear the disgust in his voice and it still hurt. She had a plastic smile plastered on her face so I decided to have some fun. I walked up to Freddie and kissed him on the cheek and told him I would wait in the lobby for him. I could see the smile that Melanie had on her face while Carly looked like she was ready to kill. The more I think about it the more I like the plan.

**All done and it was hard to write this because I tried to squeeze in everyone. Okay tell what you think. Love it hate it? Let me know. If you hate it tell me in a nice way. And reviews make me a happy camper!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go its time for another chapter. I am really liking the feedback for this story. Thank you guys for all the reviews. They really do make my day which is sad, but oh well. I am going to try and add another chapter to my other story. My updates won't be as often because I start school tomorrow. They will most likely be every few days but I will try. I will try and make this chapter more in Sam's point of view. This will start with Freddie's point of view. Now please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly**

I was frozen. She just kissed on the cheek. I looked at Sam waiting for her to give me a snarky comment, but she didn't. For some reason that bothered me the most. I missed her reactions. I missed her meat eating and her hits. I just missed the old tom boyish Sam that caused me physical and emotional abuse. My life is boring without her. If I didn't have Charlie to talk to I might have gone crazy. Then there was Carly. Something was wrong with her and I don't know what it is. She is constantly ragging on Sam whenever we get in an argument. Well I guess she hasn't in while because Sam tried to change again. Then she touches me when it is unnecessary. If this had been a few years ago I would have been happy just to have been close to her. Now after Sam and I's kiss I realized what it should feel like to kiss someone you care about. Then when Sam and I kissed recently I realized that I may have feelings for Sam. It just makes me confused on how I feel about her. There was a good side to our kiss though. It confirmed what I knew a long time ago. I love Carly, but it's more of a brotherly love.

"Freddie what was that all about? I mean you guys just met and she already thinks she can come in here and kiss you on the face."

Carly looked pissed and maybe even jealous. I get that she is my friend, but maybe she needs to mind her own business.

"Hey Carls maybe you should calm down and mind you own business about Charlie and I."

That seemed to set her off, while Sam just sat there smiling like she was happy for me or something.

"Freddie I am your best friend and I have the right to know who kisses your face and why she feels like she can do it whenever she wants."

"You really need to calm down. You are acting like I am your boyfriend or something. Gosh and Sam what are you smiling about."

"I am really happy for you Freddie. I mean you have gotten over Carly and have moved on to someone who likes you back."

She sounded so sincere, but it didn't feel right. I was hoping that she would call me a nub. Anything would be better than this Sam. I really don't know what made her to change, but I don't like it. If I find out that it was for some stupid guy I might scream. She was fine just the way she was.

"Hey Sam can I talk to you in private?"

Once again Carly gave us a weird look, but honestly I could care less. I mean I would feel awkward asking Sam to bully me in front of her.

"Okay I will give you two your alone time. Sam can you come to my apartment when you guys are done so we can talk."

"Sure thing Carly."

Once Carly was gone I felt more relaxed, but not like I used to around Sam.

"Sam why did you change yourself? Was it for a guy?"

"Freddie I changed myself because everyone likes me better when I act and dress like this. I have been asked out more time then I can remember. I like me this way and so do other people. Yes I changed for a guy, but I doubt he noticed."

Before I could respond she walked away looking depressed. I'm not sure if she wanted me to pick up on a message, but I should worry about that later. I walked into my apartment to find Charlie already sitting there watching T.V.

**[Sam's POV]**

After I walked away I was just sitting in the lobby. Then I remembered that I already know where Freddork lives. I have known the boy longer then I have known Carly. When I got there the door was locked, which doesn't surprise because Crazy doesn't want anything to happen to her precious Freddie bear. I swear that lady could piss a happy mean off. When I finally finished picking the lock. I heard some mumbling outside of his door, so I thought I would investigate. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Carly and she was on the phone with someone.

"Wendy I need you to fine out who this Charlie girl is and where she came from. I want all the information you can find out about her. She is trying to steal Freddie from me."

"We both know how long it took me to figure out that I loved him."

I knew Carly had feelings for him. It's not even a little crush that can go away. Its love and once he hears this he will go running towards her with open arms.

"At first I thought I would have to worry about Sam, but now this new girl shows up and gets his attention. I have been trying so hard and she barley lifts a finger."

I can't believe she talks about me to Wendy of all people. We both know that she is the queen of gossip and will tell everybody. I also hope that she gets lucky on finding stuff about me. As far as everyone else knows my record is clean.

"Get this I think Sam likes him too. I mean did you see that outfit she was wearing at school today?"

"I know she looks good, but Freddie doesn't need to know that. Good think the boy is clueless."

At that point I had had enough of her act talking about Melanie. Its one thing to talk about me, but it is another to talk about my sister. **[A/n: I know this is confusing, but just bare with me here.]**

I walked out of Freddie's place and decided to have a little chat with Carly.

"Hi Carly I don't think we have met, but my name is Charlie Rena."

Once again she placed a fake smile on her.

"Hi Charlie it is really nice to meet you. I know one day we can be really good friends. Especially since you and Freddie are a thing now."

"I just have three things to say to you. I just want to set a few things straight with you."

"Sure go a head."

I stepped closer to her. Even though I am shorter than her I didn't let that stop me.

"One you must really have me confused with some plants because you keep feeding me this bull shit and expect me to believe it. Two I have half a mind to tell Sam how you really feel about her, but the difference between the two of us is that I have class and you don't. Finally if you think that I am willing to give up Freddie without a Fight then you are so wrong. Now close your mouth so you don't catch any flies."

She was stunned as I walked away. As I was walking into the apartment I told her one last thing over my shoulder.

"By the way I wouldn't tell anyone about this conversation because I have friends in high places."

When Carly and I finished talking I went back in Freddie's place and waited for him. He finally walked through the door and once again he had this cute thinking face on. I don't think he knew I was in here until I spoke up.

"Hey Freddie do you want to get started now or do you want to wait."

"Hey Charlie we can do whatever."

"Wait how did you know where I lived and how did you get in?"

Shit I keep slipping up. If I keep this up she is going to know it is me.

"Well Carly saw me in the lobby and offered to take me to your place and I am really good at picking locks."

So the half truth is better than no truth at all.

"Oh okay well lets get started on studying."

"Okay."

Most people don't know this, but I am pretty smart I just don't try. I mean why should I when I have a bunch of dumb teachers who cant teach. I already know must of the stuff because I read a head so I can sleep in class.

"Lets start with chemistry."

While we worked on that my mind just seemed to go back to what Carly had said about me earlier today. I never knew Carly could be such a bitch. I knew she could get bratty when things didn't go her way, but that just crossed the line. I didn't even hear Freddie call me until he waved his hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry I just went into my own world there."  
"Its okay I was just asking if you want to take a break from studying and just talk to each other."

That brought a smile to my face. Just having somebody want to get to know me better and not prejudge me as violent and meat loving.

"So I never let you finish telling me about your friend Sam."

I really wanted him to say something good about me.

"Our friendship is complicated."

"Why is that?"

"Well we fight all the time and she is a demon, but she is has my back whenever I need her. She stinks up for me all the time. Like this one time this kid kept bulling me and I was to embarrassed to tell anyone. Then one day he beat so bad that I had a black eye and Sam found out. Well lets just say that the kid changed schools."

"Wow from what I watched from Icarly it seems that you guys don't get along. Oh and whatever happened when she said you had never kissed anyone?"

I said this to make him squirm and watch his cheeks turn red. I may love the kid, but it is still fun messing with him.

"I would rather not talk about it. Lets talk about you."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone and why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No I haven't kissed anyone and I guess haven't had time for one."

"Well lets change that."

I assumed he was talking about not having a boyfriend. I was so wrong. He started to lean closer to my face and I followed suite. It felt like ages to our lips connected, but when they did I felt the same spark I felt on the fire escape. I poured all of my love I had for him into this kiss. I wanted to tell him how I felt without having to say it out loud. He asked for entrance and I replied almost immediately. Instead of it being a battle for dominance between us. It was gentle and loving. I let him have the lead and forced him to guide me. The position we were in was uncomfortable, so he pulled me into his lap and I straddled his hips. The need for oxygen was becoming greater as time passed so we broke apart and starred into each other's eyes for a moment and then he spoke.

"Charlie I am sorry I cant do this anymore."

I felt tears swell in my eyes. Am I that bad of a kisser to be constantly rejected by him? I knew it was because of Carly. Everything he is does because of her. When will he learn that she doesn't love him and never will?

"Is it because of the girl across the hall?"

It killed me to say those words. I knew I had lost another guy to Carly. This one hurt more because I was totally in love with him. This wasn't some little crush that could be easily gotten over. I just wanted to go home and cry. I'm done with the stupid plan.

"Yes its because of the girl across the hall."

"Can I ask you made you finally realize that it was her?"

"When I looked into your hazel eyes. I just wished they could turn blue and your red hair become blonde curls."

I was speechless. Doesn't want Carly, but me.

"Can I ask what is it about Sam that made you fall in love with her?"

"It started after we shared our first kiss together and I felt fireworks go off in my head. Then as time passed I noticed how easy we got along. When we fight she looks very cute when she gets feisty. She knows when I need a friend and when I need someone to joke with. She is more beautiful then she will ever know. She thinks that everyone picks Carly over, but they don't."

What is he talking about? Everyone clearly chooses Carly over me.

"What do you me?"

"Guys notice how Sam has grown over the years and have made plans to ask her out, but I stopped them. She was my first kiss and I want her to e the only person I kiss. They don't deserves someone who will treat her right."

I realized that I have to tell him the truth. I love him to and now I know that he loves me back.

"Hey where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left."

I went to the bathroom and quickly got to work. I took off the wig and brushed my hair down. Then I took out the color contacts. I hope he isn't angry with me for pretending to be someone else.

"Hey Freddie can you come stand outside the door and close your eyes?"

"Ummm okay?"

I counted to three and walked out and then….

**Hey you guys I am all done with this chapter. So tell me your favorite lines or moments in the story. I worked really hard on this so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I really love reviews because they make me happy. Did you love it or hate it I want to know. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok let me start off by saying I am the biggest jerk ever for making you guys wait this long for an update. I am so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and have more Melanie. This starts off in Sam's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly**

I took a deep breathe a walked out. It took a while for the shock to wear off. He just stood there staring at me not really saying anything. That's when I knew that I had messed up and should have never told him anything. The look on his face says all that I need to hear. It's clear that he doesn't really love me. He must have been talking about Melanie instead of me.

"I should just go," my voice cracked as I talked.

Before I could walk passed him, Freddie grabbed my arm and forced me to stop and look at him.

"Why did you do it?"

I was not expecting him to say that. I would have rather if he had yelled at me, so then I wouldn't have to explain myself to him. I was actually embarrassed and didn't want him to know.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

That was the best I could do, but he had a certain look in his eyes that told me he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"No tell me why you did it."

"I wanted you to like me okay!"

I did mean to yell that part at him, but that seems to be the only way we know how to express our feelings towards each other. Once I start yelling it's hard for me to stop.

"You didn't like me the way I was so Melanie helped me change and you didn't like to kiss. I figured that some of you was better than none even if I was someone else. Plus whenever we kiss its just physical to you and I don't want to end getting hurt by you because I hurts worse when it's someone you love."

I felt as if I was on the verge of tears but Pucketts don't cry. It's the motto I have lived my entire life by and plan to continue.

"Is that what you honestly think of me and about us?"

I broke eye contact because it hurt to bad.

"Yes."

"Why did you have Melanie fill in for you?"

"Because I wanted to see if you like me better if I dressed and acted like Carly, so Melanie was the perfect solution."

"Do you think that's what I like?"

"Yes because that what you chased after for years."

It's like he has amnesia or something. Does he honestly not remember how he loved Carly so much?

"Well you're wrong. Do you know that the entire time I was just wishing that you or I should say Melanie would just call me a nub? I love the way you hit me and make fun of me. It wasn't just physical for me. It was something I have wanted to happen since our first kiss. I don't ever want you to think that you have to change yourself for me. I love your long blonde hair and your deep blue eyes."

I was speechless. He closed the distance between us and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, but right after he said "I love you Samantha Joy Puckett."

"I love you to Fredward Carl Benson."

As corny as it sounds we just stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Does this mean that we are dating?"

Right before I could answer, I thought about Carly and what she said earlier today.

"I want to, but something happened today."

"What happened," he said through gritted teeth.

"It's just that Carly said she likes you to and would do anything to get Melanie and me out of the way."

**Freddie's POV**

I let out my breath. I thought she was going to tell me that she was dating somebody or something. If this had been three years ago I would have ran to Carly's side, but right now I love Sam and nothing is going to change that.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend and I don't care about Carly."

"Okay so now we are officially dating."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes"

We walked to each other and our lips met simultaneously and fireworks went off in my head. It was the best kiss we have had so far. One because there was no rush to move faster than either of us wanted and two because I finally knew she loved me back. She slowly pulled away. The look in her eyes was full of love. We both leaned and started to kiss, but we pulled apart quickly as my mother was staring at us right before she passed out. We both ran to her side and carried her to the couch.

"Geez Freddork what does crazy eat."

"I thought the name calling would stop a bit when we started dating and what do you say about my mother when I'm not in the room?"

I swear that girl must hate my mother.

"I say the same things when you're not in the room and what gave you that crazy idea?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you changed your name to Charlie."

"Why must you live in the past nub?"

"That was like two minutes ago!"

She walked across the room. I closed me eyes expecting a hit, but instead I got a kiss. Which was then followed by a scream. My mother had woken up and looked like she was ready to kill.

**Okay sorry this is kind of short, but at the moment I am sick and this is all I can write and I'm sorry I lied about Melanie. I promise next Chapter will have Carly and Melanie and Mrs. Benson. Seriously I feel like crap. Hopefully I will be better by the next update. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back and I plan on making this the longest chapter yet. Well maybe not the longest, but it will definitely have a lot of questions answered or maybe it will just have a lot of drama. I don't know yet. Okay this is going to start from Carly's point of view and its going to start right after Sam told her off. I have already mentioned this but I feel the need to say it again. Carly will be out of character.**

I can't believe that little twit just told me, of all people something. This Charlie girl must be mistaken if she thinks that I won't be getting her back for this. I love Freddie and there is nothing she can do about it. I had to practically fight Sam for his attention and now this new girl gets all of his attention. And how does Freddie not know I was flirting with him. I mean I have kind of gotten desperate with the flirty looks and overly friendly touches! I mean I am the one and only Carly Shay, how could he not want me. I am pretty, popular and smart. What else could that boy need or want? Maybe I should put a sign on my head that says 'Hey my name is Carly and I want Freddie Benson' and then maybe he would pick up on it.

In the middle of my little rant Sam walks in.

"Hey Carls. What are you doing in here by yourself?"

Something was defiantly different about her and I couldn't put my finger on it. I mean the last time she changed she only lasted a few days. Yet this time it's like nothing girly even bothers her. She walked in heels and didn't trip. Then she dressed herself cute and did her own makeup. I am not saying that Sam couldn't do those things by herself, but she needs me more than she lets on.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life, but Sam can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Carls."

"It's just that you seem so different and I can't put my finger on it."

"Carls are you okay? I am the same Sam that I always was its just that I changed my outward appearance. I am still the same meat loving, abrasive, loud blonde that you learned to love and accept."

She is hiding something from me and I plan to find out. She says that she is the same, but I have known her my whole life. I know her like the back of my hand. There is really only one way to find out if this is really Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Yes Carly."

"Panties, Panties and more Panties."

"Is there a reason that you keep saying panties?"

I knew it. That's not Sam its Melanie. Ever since we were kids Sam hated the word panties for some reason and it never bothered Melanie. I wonder why Sam had Melanie take her place and also where did Sam go?

"Okay Melanie I know it's you because Sam would have run out of the room after I said panties the first time. Why did you guys switch and where is Samantha", my voice went cold at the end.

"Okay so I'm not Sam, but that doesn't mean me going to tell you where she is at. We are sisters and I wouldn't give her up that easily. I mean I know she would trade me for food, but there is nothing that you could do to make me give her up."

I smirked knowing that all Pucketts have a food weakness. All you have to do is figure it out. We all figured out Melanie's a long time ago when we were all about seven years old.

"_Hey Carly its Melanie and I", Sam really has always been the loud one of us three._

"_Okay I will be down stairs in a minute."_

_I walked down stairs to find the Puckett twins wrestling on the floor like maniacs._

"_What is going?"_

"_Well Melanie over here saw that you guys had ice cream in the freezer and has been trying to get it and I had to stop her before she ate it all."_

"Well guess what Melanie."

"What?"

"We happen to have a gallon tub of your favorite ice cream."

"You mean Chunky baby monkey?"

"Oh yes, Chunky baby monkey and it can be all yours if you tell me what happened to Sam."

"She-"

Then we heard a bone crushing scream from across the hall and I knew it belonged to the one and only Mrs. Benson. I have only heard her scream like that once and it was when she caught Freddie and me kissing in his room. That means she caught Freddie with that girl, Charlie. I have to get over there as quickly as possible. I ran with all my might and nearly knocked Melanie over in the process. When I reached the front door I saw what made Mrs. Benson Scream. It was Sam and Freddie kissing. And it wasn't the innocent kind, but the full on make-out secession, that I could have lived without seeing for the rest of my life. I ran out before they could see me. I felt my heart break into a million pieces and then I went numb. Nothing felt right and I just wanted to be alone. Everything lost its color. I knew that I loved Freddie, but I never expected it to hurt this bad. He was my whole world and now he has Sam as the center of his. I didn't realize that I was standing in the middle of our hallway until Mel opened the door and asked me what was wrong.

"Like you don't know", she has some nerve acting like she didn't know what was going on across the hall. I bet she even set them up.

"Carly what are you talking about?"

She really is one of the greatest actresses of our generation or she will be if she can act this well.

"Just get out and tell your sister and her boyfriend I never want to see them again. Oh and Icarly is officially over."

"Carly I really don't know what you are talking about."

"I said to leave and that's the last time I will ask you that."

She left without putting up a fight and I just stared at the wall for a while. I was so stupid to think that Freddie would wait for me this long. I know he promised to love me forever, but that must have been the puppy love and not the kind that I am feeling right now. I was so set on him loving me back that I never planned for this type of rejection. Even if he didn't say no, I could tell that he would. I mean he is obviously happy with Sam.

**Okay so tell me what you think. It would have been longer but I have a dance to get ready for. So Review and let me know what you think. Also I'm feeling terrible about the long wait. I also know that I don't have any seddie in this chapter, but we know that it is a Seddie story anyway. I didn't get a chance to proof read so if there are any mistakes I am so sorry and if it seems like I'm missing a word use your imagination. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys I am super sorry for not updating in a while, but this is my first weekend off from sports and homework so expect a new chapter later on today or tomorrow evening. Please don't give up on this story and let me know what direction I should go in. lots of love. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly**

**Chapter 8**

**Sam's POV**

The look on Mrs. Benson's face was not a pretty one. In fact I, Samantha Puckett, was afraid of the woman at this point. I personally don't see what the big deal is. It's not like she walked in on Freddie and I getting' it on, even though it would have been nice to see how far things could have gotten. I get that she thinks that I am a bad influence on Freddie, but I have changed. I haven't been to juvie in two months and that's a record for the Puckett clan. The only other person to do that is Melanie, but she has never really been to juvie anyway.

Freddie eased himself closer to me as his mother began to talk. I wasn't sure if he was trying to protect me or himself. I mean I have seen the nub hide under his bed from his mother when she gets extremely angry.

"Fredward get away from that demon child this instant", her voice was ice cold, and it sent chills down my spine.

"Look I know you saw Sam and I kissing, but you're going to have to get used to it because we are dating."

So he was trying to protect me from his mom. She clearly wasn't expecting that answer. I'm pretty sure that fueled her even more.

"Don't you see what she is doing? That thing is turning you away from the first person who loved you and the one person who will always love you. And how could you date someone who has always treated you like spit? So you not remember all the pain she has caused you?"

Why does Freddie love me? I mean I really did treat him like shit all his life. I was the person who spilled about him never kissing anybody. Freddie could do so much better than an abrasive blonde who eats twenty- four seven.

"Don't talk about Sam that way and you can't tell me who I can be with. If you haven't noticed I am not a little kid anymore. I can make decisions for myself without your help," this was a full on Benson yelling match.

I felt like an outsider looking in and it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Freddie maybe I should go," I tried to get closer to the door, but Freddie stopped me.

"NO Sam you can stay, we are almost done with this discussion."

"Mom, can you please just except Sam and I being together?"

"Can I ask you a question before you and you girlfriend go?" she put air quotes on girlfriend.

"Sure."

"Do you love her.? I mean really love her."

"Yes, I love her."

"Why?"

This answer could have gone several ways. If someone had asked me why I loved Freddie, I would tell them to leave me the hell alone. But on the inside I would list every reason. I love the way his hair looks when it's in front of his face, I love the way I can get lost inside his chocolate eyes, I love when I am having a bad day he knows when I need a friend or somebody to just give me a hug and let me know everything is going to be alright. He always makes me laugh and every time we are together the conversation just flows so easily. Plus he is one of the only men, besides Spencer, who has constantly been there for me no matter what. He also is smart, and knows all the little techie stuff. It's so cute how he gets all feisty about electronics.

"I love her because she is beautiful, intelligent, honest, out spoken, sweet, cute, cunning, and she doesn't judge me and just accepts me for the way I am."

Towards the end of his speech Freddie was looking directly at me. I felt blood rush to my face.

"Well I can't stand in the way of love, but just promise me that the both of you won't rush anything."

"I promise," we spoke simultaneously.

"Well mom if you don't mind, we have to go talk to Carly and work things out with her."

"Okay just be back by dinner time."

We started to walk out the door, when Mrs. Benson stopped us.

"Oh and Samantha I am so sorry for all those nasty things I said about you. No one should ever have to hear those things said about them. I was just a little upset that I was losing my son to someone so special."

I was speechless. Mrs. Benson had never been so nice and open to me before.

"Its okay and that means a lot to me."

"Come on dishrag lets go talk to Carly."

I was so excited to get out of there. The love fest and mushy was getting to me. I need some serious ham to feel normal again. We knocked on Carly's door, but nobody answered. We just walked in and looked around. All the lights were all and there wasn't a sound coming from the apartment. I looked at Frednub and he seemed to be just as confused as I was.

"Why don't we look upstairs for her?" Freddie suggested.

"Sure."

We made our way upstairs, when we heard a faint crying sound. I rushed to see what it was. When I arrived to Carly's room, I was in total shock. She was curled up in a little ball and looked completely helpless and depressed. I approached her slowly because I didn't want to startle her.

"Hey, Carly are you okay?" Freddie had been, by my side the entire time.

She slowly turned her head to me, with a crazy smile on her face. She started to cry and scream at the same time. Carly had lost her mind. I was literally watching my best friend have a mental breakdown in front of me. Then she started to laugh, but not the type I was used to hearing. This laugh was laced with depression. I was scared for her. She could have seriously harmed herself in this state. I looked to Freddie and he seemed to understand what I was saying with my eyes. We both backed away from her and made our way to the hall way.

"Sam, I am worried for her," those were the first words out of his mouth.

"Me too, but I wonder what caused this?"

"I don't know, but something tells me, we should find out before she gets worse."

"I agree. Freddie I don't know what to do with her."

"Me either," he pulled me into a comforting hug. The both of us had just lost a best friend, who we might not see for a very long time.

**Please excuse any grammatical errors, spelling errors or words being left out because I hate to proof read. I should stop being so lazy! What do you think? I worked really hard on this. Just let me know. I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have. I am so sorry for taking this long, but school has been crazy and so had sports. I will try and have another chapter up by next Sunday. There might not be anymore Melanie, because her character has served its purpose. I know Sam and Mrs. Benson were ooc. Review and let me know. I would really like three or four reviews and five would make my day. I know I don't like to review sometime, but they make me happy so if you are like me, try and change this one time and now I am done rambling!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 9

Sam's POV

Freddie and I called Spencer to tell him about Carly, but I honestly didn't know what to feel. I just lost a best friend because she went crazy. I can't help her and the only way to 'fix' her would be to send her to the loony bin. I'm just as confused as to what to do. What should I be feeling? Should I be happy because she won't be bothering Freddie and me? Am I so supposed to be distraught?

Freddie noticed the confusion on my face and brought me out of on thoughts.

"Hey Sam we will get through this", his voice was so sincere and genuine. No wonder I feel in love with him. I would never tell him that because he would never let it go.

"Okay Frednub," I was trying to lighten the mood. He smiled remembering the days when we didn't have to deal with problems like this. I mean who would have ever thought that Carly Shay would go crazy. I guess when she caught 'space madness' and when she freaked out because she was in a box, that could have been clues. A few minutes after we called Spencer, he arrived.

"Hey two, what happened to Carly?"

I looked at Freddie, not exactly sure how to tell him that his sister went crazy and could possible harm herself or other.

Freddie must be able to read my mind, instead of me answering the question; he grabbed my hand and answered for me instead.

"Carly freaked out over something and went crazy."

"What do you mean she went crazy?"

"I mean that she is sitting on her floor screaming, crying and laughing at the same time!"

Once it settled into Spencer, he ran upstairs to find Carly. That left the nub and I downstairs.

"When this is over I think that we should tell Carly that we are dating," said Freddie.

"I don't know what if she doesn't take it well? What ever has caused her to freak like she did must have been epic. What do you think could have made her snap?"

"I don't know, but I am not to anxious to find out."

"Same here."

Not to much longer Spencer came downstairs with a distraught look on his face.

"I think you guys should leave, while I check Carly into a hospital. I know you guys want to be there for her, but this is serious. I will call you if something major happens or if she has a break through."

Freddie and I left without any arguments. To be honest, I was starting to get freaked by just being inside that apartment. When we were in the hallway, things started to get a little awkward. I mean should I kiss him goodnight or should he walk me home? What to do? I wonder if I should offer to go inside his place and then kiss him good night. I am so new at this girlfriend thing, especially if it's someone that I love. I mean I have liked some guy, but just not as much as I love Freddie.

"So."

He is such a nub, that's how he decides to start a conversation with me. So I do the must Sam thing possible, I smack him in the face, but not as hard as I used to. He chuckled a little bit and then decided to restart the conversation.

"First, owwww and second, I deserved that."

"Damn straight you did."

"You're blonde headed demon, you that?"

"Yes I know that and I have to say that, that is one of the reasons you love me!"

His face turned a little red, but what happened next surprised me. He rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. We were so close that there was no space between our bodies. He looked at me with those chocolaty brown eyes of his, that I always get lost in. He leaned his head closer to mine. And brushed his lips against min ever so lightly. Then he pulled back, loving that fact that he had power over me.

"Sam would you like to come in; my mom is working the late shift. In fact she left when we went across the hall to visit."

"Yeah, I would like to come in."

He opened the door and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. I hadn't planned on anything happening that night. And it didn't. Freddie, being the gentleman he was raised to be, gave me some ham and then we talked. I told him things that I didn't even think I could tell anyone. I told him about my hopes and dreams and my fears and nightmares. He opened up to me about what he wants in life and what he hopes he doesn't turn out to be. Freddie even told me about how his dad died. I always knew that his father had died, but it was a sore subject him, so we never really talked about it. I even told him how I play guitar and sing. He was surprised and made me promise to sing him a song one day. I promised, but I was nervous and he seemed to pick up on it and told me I could do it whenever I was ready. The night wore on and sleep seemed to be inevitable. We somehow drifted to his bed. Right before we went to sleep I felt all walls that I had built suddenly fell down and with Freddie I was complete. I didn't have to worry about anything around him. When we settled down to go to sleep Freddie rapped his arm around my waist and held me close to him. Before we went to sleep I managed to tell him that I love him, but I thought he was asleep.

"I love you too Sam."

It was a great ending to a long and hard day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly.**

**So what do you think? Please excuse all grammatical errors, spelling errors and missed words. Do you like the story? Do you like the direction it is going in? There is only like one or two more chapters. I would like six reviews, because they give me motivation! Thanks to all the readers and followers of this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I have no inspiration to take this story any farther. I think it has reached that point to where I can leave it were it is. You as the reader can decide what happens next. If you don't like the ending just ask for my permission to change it or continue it. As for Carly, well she went to the Loony bin and Sam and Freddie are happy and that's all that matters. Please don't hate me because I have great ideas for an upcoming story! I will devote all my time to making this story great. I really want to get my review numbers in the hundreds. Please don't hate me!**


End file.
